lies_of_astarothfandomcom-20200216-history
Lies Of Astaroth Wiki
Welcome to the Lies Of Astaroth Wiki With more than 100 beautifully drawn characters and dazzling battle effects, Lies of Astaroth is visually pleasing in a way other battle card games only dream of being. As the game begins, you meet an envoy to The God of Prophecy. Together, you will travel through a world filled with spies, thieves, goblins, assassins, priests, dragons and other magical creatures, passing through magical forests into underground cities, all the while, battling whatever creatures come your way.LoA Official Facebook • • • • Wiki tutorial • LoA 05.jpg|Cards Guide|link=Cards|linktext=''Hundreds of Cards'' Wiki-background|'Clan Guide'|link=Clan|linktext=Information about clan battles, clan stores, and more! Map 11.png|'Map Quests Guide'|link=Maps Water-holy well.png|'Runes'|link=Runes|linktext=Your One Stop for Runes Information Lies of Astaroth(LoA) is a free-to-play and highly addictive epic fantasy MMORPG card-battle hybrid! It comes in different name for each region. Another name of LoA is Elves Realm Elves Realm's Play Store Elves Realm's Official Fanpage This wiki is very much a work in progress. If you have any questions which are not addressed in this wiki, ping my in-game name, Lameria, on the Loki server, or e-mail me at sherry4507@hotmail.com and I'll try to help you out. If you would like to help out, please do! If you're making a new page I have a few sample page formats that I would like you to follow. If you don't see a sample for your page type, feel free to create your own template and drop it off in the samples section. Hi Everyone, I've been playing around with the layout and adding some information. I'm actually a complete newbie with web design so any feedback and guidance is greatly appreciated. Thank you for visiting this wiki and be sure to come back often as it is being updated all the time. Kimi (talk) 15:55, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- Added in a level-up reward listing in the Events section. Check it out! Done with the card and ability listing. Got some touch-ups on the newly added cards, and some of the new abilities are...no idea how they work. >_> Starting on Runes now. I'd also like to point people to the PlayLoA site, which has tons of awesome information. If you notice anything missing or wrong please leave a comment on my wall or utilize the above means to drop me a line. Thanks! ^_^ - Lameria Daily=Demon Invasion Level Up Rewards |-|Achilles=Achilles (WP8 Server 3) 10301965_777185772321823_6498989071955993523_n.jpg|'Card Collection Event!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/1460983484140499/ 10173770_765715420135525_7678105363487983183_n.jpg|'Log in to Win!!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/1434819116767782/ |-|Apollo=Apollo (iOS Server 9) 10301965_777185772321823_6498989071955993523_n.jpg|'Card Collection Event!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/1460983484140499/ 10173770_765715420135525_7678105363487983183_n.jpg|'Log in to Win!!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/1434819116767782/ |-|Ares=Ares (iOS Server 7) 10424254_777827108924356_3241969664624584349_n.jpg|'Less or More!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/564581390331761/ 10173770_765715420135525_7678105363487983183_n.jpg|'Log in to Win!!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/1434819116767782/ |-|Athena=Athena (iOS Server 3) 10424254_777827108924356_3241969664624584349_n.jpg|'Less or More!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/564581390331761/ 10173770_765715420135525_7678105363487983183_n.jpg|'Log in to Win!!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/1434819116767782/ |-|Frigg=Frigg (iOS Server 10) |-|Gaia=Gaia (iOS Server 1) 10424254_777827108924356_3241969664624584349_n.jpg|'Less or More!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/564581390331761/ 10173770_765715420135525_7678105363487983183_n.jpg|'Log in to Win!!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/1434819116767782/ |-|Hades=Hades (iOS Server 8) 10424254_777827108924356_3241969664624584349_n.jpg|'Less or More!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/564581390331761/ 10173770_765715420135525_7678105363487983183_n.jpg|'Log in to Win!!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/1434819116767782/ |-|Loki=Loki (Android Server 2) 10301965_777185772321823_6498989071955993523_n.jpg|'Card Collection Event!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/1460983484140499/ 10173770_765715420135525_7678105363487983183_n.jpg|'Log in to Win!!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/1434819116767782/ 10344762 765153056858428 2560599325893865287 n.jpg|'Clear A Path To Victory'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/889159091101612/ 1908005_771278042912596_4802615743978447430_n.jpg|'Achievement Hoarder Ⅲ!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/1437292853193566/ |-|Mars=Mars (iOS Server 4) 10424254_777827108924356_3241969664624584349_n.jpg|'Less or More!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/564581390331761/ 10173770_765715420135525_7678105363487983183_n.jpg|'Log in to Win!!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/1434819116767782/ |-|Odin=Odin (WP8 Server 1) 10301965_777185772321823_6498989071955993523_n.jpg|'Card Collection Event!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/1460983484140499/ 10173770_765715420135525_7678105363487983183_n.jpg|'Log in to Win!!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/1434819116767782/ |-|Poseidon=Poseidon (iOS Server 6) 10424254_777827108924356_3241969664624584349_n.jpg|'Less or More!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/564581390331761/ 10173770_765715420135525_7678105363487983183_n.jpg|'Log in to Win!!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/1434819116767782/ |-|Rhea=Rhea (WP8 Server 2) 10301965_777185772321823_6498989071955993523_n.jpg|'Card Collection Event!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/1460983484140499/ 10173770_765715420135525_7678105363487983183_n.jpg|'Log in to Win!!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/1434819116767782/ |-|Sif=Sof (Android Server 3) 10312422 769701143070286 1967152688683104165 n.jpg|'Clear A Path To Victory'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/282266668617822/ |-|Thor=Thor (Android Server 1) 10301965_777185772321823_6498989071955993523_n.jpg|'Card Collection Event!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/1460983484140499/ 10173770_765715420135525_7678105363487983183_n.jpg|'Log in to Win!!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/1434819116767782/ |-|Titans=Titans (iOS Server 2) 10424254_777827108924356_3241969664624584349_n.jpg|'Less or More!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/564581390331761/ 10173770_765715420135525_7678105363487983183_n.jpg|'Log in to Win!!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/1434819116767782/ |-|Zeus=Zeus (iOS Server 5) 10424254_777827108924356_3241969664624584349_n.jpg|'Less or More!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/564581390331761/ 10173770_765715420135525_7678105363487983183_n.jpg|'Log in to Win!!'|link=https://www.facebook.com/events/1434819116767782/ * PAST EVENTS * Cards • Runes Abilities • Maps System Mechanics • Clan Events • FAQ (-4 HOURS) Lies of Astaroth is a brand new fantasy card battle RPG. Collect and upgrade your cards, Obtain and strengthen your Runes and slowly conquer the world. Unravel the web of lies throughout the story. Battle with your friends, and put your deck up against players from around the globe! With more than 100 characters, a wide array of different skills/spells and 40+ Runes it's up to you to conquer them all! Build your deck and journey through the mystical fantasy in this fun, easy to learn card-battle RPG. Lies of Astaroth is calling you, it’s time to unravel the truth! The Lies of Astaroth Wiki is a fansite and is in no way affiliated with iFree Studio Limited and/or its subsidiaries or affiliates. Category:Browse Category:Cards